The present invention pertains to a hair color applicator for enabling users to apply hair color to their own hair, i.e., the applicator is a self-applicator for use with home hair coloring kits.
Home hair coloring kits typically comprise a container of hair dye, a liquid mixer with which the hair dye is to be mixed, and an applicator bottle in which the mixing is performed and from which the mixture is to be dispensed.
The bottle is a squeeze type bottle topped with a standard applicator that is screwed onto the bottle. The applicator includes a slim conical neck that tapers toward an open, discharge end of the neck.
In order to apply the coloring to the base of the hair follicles, the bottle is inverted such that the discharge end of the neck is directed downwardly toward the user""s scalp. The user then squeezes the bottle while moving the neck along the scalp in a direction extending between the front and back of the head, in order to deposit a row of coloring onto the scalp. This is done numerous times, in order to deposit the coloring in numerous parallel rows to cover the entire scalp. Since the user cannot easily see the rows that are being made, it is difficult for the user to apply the coloring in parallel, equally spaced rows as is necessary to achieve a uniform distribution of coloring.
An effort has been made to deal with that problem by providing an applicator with a plurality of parallel, spaced apart thin prongs or necks which are forwardly tapered, as shown in FIG. 7. The applicator 10 shown therein has a comb-like appearance produced by the prongs 12. Through the use of such an applicator 10, it is possible to apply numerous parallel, evenly spaced rows of coloring with each stroke, or pass, of the applicator. However, in order to properly distribute each applied row of coloring to the hair bases, it is then necessary for the user to rub the coloring with the finger tips. This is relatively easy for a professional hair care specialist to perform while standing over a customer and looking downwardly toward the customer""s scalp, but is very difficult for persons to perform on themselves when self-applying the coloring with a comb-like applicator, due to the difficulty in seeing where the rows of coloring have been applied. Consequently, the coloring of each row may not be evenly distributed.
In addition, the discharge opening of each prong of the comb-like applicator are aligned with the axis of the respective prong, so it is necessary to hold the applicator bottle at a steep angle (i.e., nearly vertical) when applying the coloring, which can eventually become uncomfortable and tiring to the user""s hand.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a self-applicator for hair coloring which facilitates the distribution of the coloring to the bases of the hair follicles, and which is more comfortable to use.
A self-applicator for hair coloring comprises an applicator body having an attachment portion adapted to be attached to a squeeze container, and at least prong projecting forwardly with respect to the attachment portion. The prong includes a channel extending therethrough to a discharge end of the prong. The discharge end of the prong includes an outlet opening for dispensing the coloring. The outlet opening is surrounded by a rub-in surface configured to bear against the user""s scalp for rubbing-in the dispensed coloring into the roots of the hair follicles.
Preferably, the rub-in surface is oriented at an oblique angle relative to an axis of the respective channel.
Preferably, a cross section above prong tapers downwardly toward a lower edge of the prong.
The rub-in surface has a width of at least 1.0 mm, and more preferably at least 2.0 mm.
A reservoir is preferably disposed between the channel and a respective outlet opening. The reservoir is of larger cross section than a junction between the reservoir and the channel.
Preferably, there is a plurality of the prongs which extend generally parallel to one another. In that case there is preferably formed an accumulation space between the attachment portion and the prongs for accumulating coloring being delivered to the prongs.